


Morning Treatment

by slutspeakacademy



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sleep Sex, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutspeakacademy/pseuds/slutspeakacademy
Summary: Mikan decides to give Hajime a special 'wake up call' after a night in the nurse's office. It's unsurprising that her way of saying good morning isn't quite what other people would assume.





	Morning Treatment

Mikan bit her lip as she looked at the sleeping form of Hajime, the only person in the nurse's office, minus her. The clock ticked loudly, the moon still hanging low over the sky. It was clear that it was early, entirely because of Mikan insisting that she had to get access to the nurse’s office as early as possible to take care of Hajime. The nurse wasn’t fully sure what had actually happened to Hajime to begin with, knowing only that it was some problem between him and Nagito, and he probably didn’t even need to visit the nurse’s office in the first place.

Regardless, that was besides the point, as she was taken by a much more pressing matter that was showing its way from between his legs, creating a small tent in the sheets of the bed Hajime was in. It had turned out that Mikan had ‘accidentally’ given him several aphrodisiacs the night before, and his dick was pumped full of cum, ready to burst. And of course Mikan was more than happy to relieve him, dressed in nothing but her bra and panties.

The nurse gently peeled the bedsheets off of the sleeping Hajime, letting his massive dick perk up through his pants, prepared to tear the material already. She greedily dove in, the bed big enough to let her lie down on the bed, head resting at cock-height, which was exactly what she was doing as she peeled his pants and boxers down his legs, allowing his cock to slap out and hit her face. The massive monster towered over her, his already overwhelming dick being made even larger by the drugs he had been given, much to the nurse’s delight.

Removing her bra, Mikan wrapped her large tits around the base of Hajime’s twitching dick, smiling slightly to herself as she watched him groan out in his unconscious state of rest. It seemed like she was doing something right, at least. Lowering her head, Mikan gently began sucking on the tip of Hajime’s cock, letting her mouth be filled up with precum, happily gulping it down as she slowly, gradually, took even more of his dick into her mouth. Her lips eventually found themselves pressing against her tits, which were flattened as much as they could be around his shaft, the veiny, throbbing monster in her mouth more than eager to release.

And release it did, only a few seconds later~! A torrent of cum began bursting out of the tip of Hajime’s dick, rocketing straight into Mikan’s more than accepting mouth, filling up her throat and sending it back down, covering her own breasts in a creamy layer of spit and cum. The nurse happily popped her head off of his cock, letting his still-pouring load shoot out all over her face~! Being dirtied like the slut she was sent Mikan into an overwhelming spiral of pleasure between her legs, her juices squirting out into her panties! She was loving the experience too much to notice Hajime waking up, at least not until her hair was grabbed, Hajime’s dick still erect despite the immense climax he had just produced.

“E-Eeek! I-It’s not what it looks like!” Mikan squeaked out in embarrassment, despite her face and tits looking like the result of a bukakke, Hajime smirking down at the nurse, knowing that she was secretly loving every second of getting caught in this position. It probably would’ve been best to not ask questions until later. According to the clock, they had plenty of time, after all~...

It was lucky that Mikan had already locked the door to the nurse's office.

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested to me on my Tumblr! The URL's the same as my AO3 account, so feel free to check me out!


End file.
